Printing devices typically include a vacuum platen for suctioning a media sheet to a platen to stabilize the sheet while printing. One common configuration for a vacuum platen includes apertures or perforations in a surface of the platen through which an air flow is established by a vacuum source. The environment in the area of a print zone is often full of printing composition, aerosol and spray, as well as print medium dust and other types of debris. Over time, the apertures of the vacuum platen may fill and partially or completely clog with such debris. Such clogging reduces the airflow, thereby decreasing the securing force holding the media sheet against the vacuum platen. In some cases, the apertures in the vacuum platen may fill with enough debris so that the air flow is substantially reduced or eliminated, resulting in insufficient or no suctioning force for holding the media sheet to the vacuum platen. In such cases, the printing device effectively becomes inoperable. Further, any of the apertures uncovered by the media sheet results in loss of vacuum pressure and often requires a higher powered vacuum to maintain sufficient suction to the media sheet. Such pressure loss often results in insufficient pressure to hold the edge of the media sheet to the platen.